The Tree
by Mike A
Summary: Once upon a time there was a tree. Underneath the tree there was a dark figure. The dark figure was Death.


-=The Tree=-  
  
  
Once upon a time there was a tree. *zap* It was not a usual tree, it had many green leaves on it. Underneath the tree there was a dark figure. He had a terrible posture but this fact was quite irrelevant because the figure was sitting. And he was sitting for a long time. The tree has seen many people sitting underneath him since his meaningless lifetime begun, but he had never seen someone sit so much. The shady figure was holding a beautifully forged scythe. The figure had a long, black robe and an evil grin on his face. Actually it wasn't a face, it was more like a skull. The dark figure was Death.  
  
During his many battles, Ash had won some and lost some. He had a great experience, but he was still unprepared for his most challenging battle. Ash is 25 years old now. After winning first place in some leagues and cups, he was thinking of retiring from the hard life of adventuring and travelling. He wanted to come back to Pallet Town, and build a new gym. He had many pokemon now, including some rare and legendary pokemon such as Rattata and Moltres, Caterpie and Dragonite. Ash's childhood friends - Misty and Brock has left him a long time ago. Misty was in the Cerulean gym training with her water pokemon and Brock went on a journey to find more stone pokemon for his growing collection. Ash's other friends (if we may call them like that) changed their businesses as well. Jessie and James quit Team Rocket to start their very own pencil *zap* factory. Meowth joined the obstetricians guild for an apprenticeship period. Everything seemed perfect, but that is not the case. Ash has grown up and started to fianlly develop his own personality. Ash was lonely. All of his battling has caused him to lose his friends. He was not paying attention to what is happening around him. He was too busy trying to achieve the golden trophy and the shining gem. The most unfortunate thing is that he did not pay attention to the girl beside him.  
  
Misty loved Ash, and she tried to tell him. He just didn't notice it. Maybe he had loved her too, but he just wasn't aware of it. It is *zap* known that Ash was preety stupid as a boy. Now, many years later Misty can barely remember Ash. I doubt that Ash even knows who Misty is. A name of a long forgotten samp maybe? Misty thought to herself: "I have been the head of the water gym for quite a long time now, I think I should take a vacation". And so she did *zap*. She went visiting her old friends - Brock, Tracey, Richie, Sabrina and many more. She knew she had one more person she needs to visit. She just couldn't remember who is was. *zap*  
  
Death was looking. In front of him stood a tall, slimey clock. The number 12 was dripping, meaning the day is about to end. Someone's life *zap* are about to end. Violently. Time flows differently in Death's realm. One hour can be a day, while a week can be a single second.  
  
Author's note: I'm hungry. I want a pizza. I'll be right back.  
A few minutes later: I'm back. *zap* Now where were we? *chewing*  
  
Old Oak was sick. He couldn't travel anymore, and his mind was not as clear as it was many years ago. Oak was about to discover a great new discovery about the effects of combining the forces of fire, water and earth. His grandson was busy with his new TV talk show - "Merry Gary" so all the dirty work fell on Ash who had his new gym opened next to Oak's laboratory and research center. Oak asked Ash to go to the Cerulean *zap* water gym to deliver a parcel for him. When Ash asked what is inside, he was told that in contains a prototype of special device used to detect traces of a very powerful pokemon. Ash, still having a little remains of his childhood wishes of capturing all pokemon, gladly agreed to help Oak in his research. When he has arrived to the gym, he has been told that the gym leader is not there. His lost love is not there. Destiny can be so cruel *zap* sometimes.  
  
Misty was dreaming. She heard a muffled voice saying something about lightning bolts. She woke up. She examined her watch. A blue watch with little drawing of water pokemon such as Lapras and Dratini. The numbers were red and they had a Magikarp-like shape to them. It was her gift from a mother of a little child she rescued from a school of tentacruels about 3 years ago. *zap* It was 12 o'clock, noon. She slept for a long time. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and stretched her muscles. She started to pack her things for today's walk back to her gym.  
  
Death began to sharpen his scythe. The time came closer and closer. The number 12 was almost gone by now. Our dear Death had unfinished deeds to accomplish. *zap zap*  
  
Ash's cellular phone was ringing. On the other side of the line was his mother. She told him that Old Oak had a heart attack and that he is in critical conditon. As soon as Ash heard the terrible news he ran. He ran like he never ran before. He wanted that Oak doesn't have a large chance of staying alive at his age, and he wanted to say goodbye to him before he is gone forever. Ash ran. Ash was not looking where he is running. He stunbled upon a small red bag and fell. He lost his consciousness. *zap* When Ash woke up he was sweating on a bed. As soon as he regained his thinking, he paniced and wanted to know if Oak is still alive. The red head standing beside him calmed him down and gave him a sleeping potion. When Ash woke up for the second time he recognized the face of the young woman. Misty remembered him. Her cheeks became red. It was Ash! Her old teenage love, her first love. Ash saw it. Ash realized the same thing. They kissed. It was a long, passionate, meaningful kiss. But Ash wanted to see Professor Oak as soon as possible. Misty insisted that she will accompany him on the road back to Pallet Town, and Ash was convinced after some time.  
  
Oak was half sleeping in his bed, when he saw a huge monster *zap* flying above his laboratory. He heard the device beeping at a growing tempo. He received calls from his colleagues at the other gyms. They told him that the same bizzare behaviour is happening with their devices as well.  
  
Death took his scythe *ZAP* and left his house. He entered the portal, heading towards the real world.  
  
The flying monster came closer and closer to Oak's house. He tried calling someone, but his voice was too weak for anyone to hear. Suddenly, the monster turn away and flew northwards *ZAP*. In the meanwhile Ash and Misty were walking on the road to Pallet Town when they heard an unusual noise *ZAP*. Ash saw a huge, monsterous thing flying above him. Ash was *ZAP* excited. He had a short flashback on the past, when he caught Mewtwo and Mew. He was struck by the same enthusiasm. He called out for his pokemon *ZAP* to attack the flying beast.  
*ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP*  
  
Silence.  
  
Misty removed her hands for her face, and she caught a glimpse of a dark figure holding a shiny blade just before she was knocked down again by an unknown force.  
  
Once upon a time there was a tree. Death was sitting underneath the tree reading yesterday's (when taking the earthly time into account) newspaper. The headline said something about a gym master killed in mysterious circumstances. The picture showed a red headed girl standing near the location of the event, weeping. A small article in the back pages was about a professor fully recovering from a heart attack. Death laughed. Isn't it ironic?  
  
Once upon a time there was a tree. Underneath the tree there was a dark figure. The dark figure was Death.  
  
THE END  
Mike A, March 2002. 


End file.
